We Collect Things Because Our Hearts Are Empty
by MeiBValentine24
Summary: Maria has been a long time friend of the Weasleys, but Harry's just meeting her now. How will she impact their 7th and last year st Hogwarts? WIll she end up with Harry or someone else? What's this secret she's hiding?
1. Chapter 1 Naked Accidents

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, with the exception of the OC.

"Guys! Mrs. Weasley says to come get ready for Dinner! We have a guest joining us!" Yelled Hermione from below, the rest of the gang had been playing Quidditch while she helped with dinner.

"I wonder who it could be, I think Mum would've told us if it was someone we knew or someone important." said Ron as he and Harry landed next to each other.

"Maybe it's a surprise?" smiled Ginny, who began walking toward the house. Things between Harry and Ginny hadn't exactly worked out, and she was now dating Dean Thomas. Hermione had Ron, and George was courting Katie Bell, which left Harry out as the lonely seventh wheel. This upcoming year would be their last year at Hogwarts (George and Katie excluded of course) and it seemed as if Harry would be spending it alone.

He sighed as he walked to take a shower before dinner, maybe he'll finally get good grades this year, he joked to himself.

As he stepped out of the shower clad only in a towel, Harry soon found himself overthrown by a heavy weight, sending him crashing to the ground. When the stars stopped spinning in front of his face, his eyes were met with someone's cleavage. Bright red in the face, his eyes followed the neckline up to the face. Brown eyes met green, and for a second, Harry forgot he was being sat on.

She was of some type of Asian descent, and was also red in the face. She scrambled to stand up straight, in the process somehow managing to take Harry's towel as well. He had grown rather tall and muscular over the years, but even with all that muscle, he couldn't seem to keep the towel from escaping his grasp. Poor Harry did the best he could to cover up; her eyes widened and then she hid behind her tiny hands. A muffled "sorry" was heard before she threw the towel back over in his direction and ran off down the stairs.

"I feel a little violated." Harry snickered.


	2. Chapter 2 Walks and Narrowed Stares

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Except the OC.

"Dinnertime!"

The girl came down the stairs, still red in the face. She was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't even notice George coming up behind her. "AHHHHHHHH!" George threw her over his shoulder and tossed her onto the couch. She was horribly ticklish and George loved to take advantage of it. "Stop, please! HELLLLLPPPP MEEEE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone came running into the living room only to behold this hilarious sight. Finally, one of her flailing legs managed to kick George in the stomach, causing him to finally let her go and roll onto the floor. Short-breathed apologies were exchanged before everyone was ushered into the next room for dinner.

"Maria is that you? Man, I haven't seen you in ages! And Bloody hell do you look good!" exclaimed Ron, totally naïve to the fact that Hermione was standing right behind him. A hard slap to the back of the head was a great reminder.

"OW! What was that for?" cooed Ron, rubbing the back of his head. "Harry, Mione', this is Maria. She used to live next door. But then she moved to France, all I had after that were letters every few months." Ron reminisced.

"Miss me?" Maria giggled, giving Ron's arm a shove.

After dinner, Maria and Ron went out for a broom ride to catch up. Hermione sat jealously in Ginny's room, watching from the window. "I've never seen you jealous before 'Mione. It's kind of strange." Said Harry. "She's no threat you know."

"I wouldn't be so sure Harry." Interjected Ginny. "He used to have a huge crush on her. I think he held hope that she'd come back one day, that's probably why it took him so long to ask you out."

Hermione's face fell at Ginny's words. Harry looked out the window to see the twosome land and hug before beginning to head toward the house.

Maria was sitting in front of the fireplace reading when Harry came downstairs. Her black rimmed glasses slid to the tip of her nose as she looked up over them at Harry before turning pink. Her shyness made Harry smile. It was kind of cute.

"What are you doing up?" He asked nervously. The idea of this girl splitting up two of his best friends made him uneasy around the girl, not to mention the incidences from before.

"I can't sleep. I guess I'm just stressed. You?"

"Nightmares. I didn't want to wake up Ron, so I came to sleep on the couch."

"Oh…. It must be tough. If you'd like to sleep on the couch, I could just move my butt to the floor."

Harry took a seat on the couch, but continued their conversation. "You don't have to." It was then that he really took the time to give her the once over. She had black hair down to her mid-back, big brown eyes, plump lush lips, Mid-thigh length night gown clinging to her curvy body and the perfect smile.

"So what's stressing you out so much?"

"It's kind if personal..." she smiled sheepishly. "What did you have nightmares about?"

"Uh.. I'm sorry. The war. I still feel very guilty."

"Ron told me everything when we went for that ride earlier." she leaned over to look in his eyes, "You shouldn't feel responsible." She began to tear up. "I felt the same way when my friend died. If i had only called him back, he wouldn't have gotten shot..." Harry awkwardly reached over to her. "That's what keeps me up at night." she quietly whispered. Harry pulled her to his chest, "Everyone tells me that it's not my fault.. but i still feel so guilty..." He felt his shirt begin to wet, and felt her heartbeat quicken.

"I'm sorry I asked." she responded with a whimper and a soft sob.

Maria awoke to a firm but warm pillow, a thick heavy blanket of warmth over her and snoring? She began to move, but the thick blanket wrapped itself around her waist tighter.

Someone coughed loudly, causing her to fully awaken. The snoring stopped. Her eyes fluttered open to find shocked green eyes staring back at her. That's when it hit her. While they slept, they somehow managed to intertwine their bodies, and Harry's face was now a mere two centimeters from her own. She could feel his lips practically touch hers. In her scramble to get away from Harry, she somehow managed to pull Harry with her to the floor. This time Harry was on top. "You know… We've got to stop meeting like this." She laughed.

Harry stood up only to notice that he had a morning "surprise" and it didn't help that her nightgown was now hiked up to reveal her white lace thong. He quickly helped her up while praying to god that she hadn't noticed his morning wood. "Harry, you're poking me in the stomach." Since his 6 ft-self towered over her 5ft 2in, he was indeed poking her in the torso. He mumbled a quick sorry and hurriedly walked past Hermione, up to Ron's room.

Maria dusted herself off and put on her fluffy robe, smiling sheepishly. Hermione "Humph"-ed and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Maria gave a confused look to the girl's back before going upstairs to brush her teeth.

At breakfast Ron sat next to Hermione but seemed to be more interested in the stories Maria was telling about her time at Beauxbatons. "Fleur absolutely dreaded dying her hair ever again!" She giggled.

"So wait, where were you when Beauxbatons came to Hogwarts?" asked Ginny. "I don't remember seeing you!"

"That's because I couldn't go. My parents thought it'd be too dangerous for me." Maria frowned. "But after I heard about what happened to my cousin's boyfriend, I see what they were talking about."

"Your cousin?" said a confused Hermione. "You're related to Cho? You two don't look anything alike!"

Maria laughed. "She's my second cousin, only related through marriage. We aren't really that close."

"It's alright, we like you more than her anyway right, Harry?" laughed Ron, nudging Harry in the ribs, who nervously smiled and looked away. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Maria. Ginny could see what was happening before her eyes but chose to stay quiet until the two girls had some privacy.

"Thanks guys, haha…. Anyway, I wanted to go for a walk before we go to Diagon Alley. Oh… did I tell you I'm coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"WHAT?" sputtered Ron and Hermione in unison.

Maria simply giggled and walked off. Harry stared after her for a moment before getting up and following her.


	3. Chapter 3 A Little Alone Time

"Maria!" Harry called after the little figure in a pale pink sundress. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Hello there Stranger, and what, may I ask, do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Uh, I thought you'd like some company on your little walk… unless… you'd like to be alone?"

"How very sweet of you to offer, Harry." She pretended to be flattered while batting her eyes at Harry.

Harry chuckled, but took her extended hand and began walking.

"Does Hermione dislike me?" Maria blurted out in the middle of reaching for an orchid growing out from in between two large boulders.

"Uh...why? It's really none of my business."

"But yes right? Does it- does it have anything to do with Ron? 'Cause she's been giving me looks whenever Ron's around."

"She's threatened by you."

"I don't see why… Ron and I were childhood sweethearts, but we're not the same people anymore. And besides, Ron's already told me that he's in love with her. She's got nothing to worry about. Not to mention… She's gorgeous…. And I'm soooo….. plain…" She trailed off looking down at her dress.

"I don't think so." said Harry quietly.

"Don't think what?"

He looked away before mumbling "Idontthinkyoureplain."

Maria giggled at the pink tint creeping into Harry's face. She kissed him in the cheek. "Thank you" she smiled.

Returning to reach for the orchids once again, she slipped on one of the boulders. "Ack!"

Mrs. Weasley snapped a picture of Harry carrying Maria on his back Piggyback style. "How cute." She thought to herself before getting her wand and fixing Maria's twisted ankle.

At Diagon Alley….

Hermione and Ron went off for some couple bonding time, as did Ginny, leaving Harry to show Maria around. "So…" Maria started.

Harry scratched the back of his neck in awkwardness. "What should we get first?"

"Let's get the school shopping out of the way first. Then we can wander about."

Harry agreed and started leading Maria toward Florish & Blotts. As always Harry seemed to be the center of attention. As Harry was whisked off by the paparazzi, Maria was left alone to wander the shelves.

(Mystery boy's POV)

I heard a sneeze on the other side of the shelf so I looked up over the books to see who was on the other side. Chances are it was probably someone I knew.

It was a girl. Slight almond-shaped, chocolate brown eyes. But they were so gorgeous. Something just struck me about this girl.

Just as I was about to introduce myself, I heard a male's voice. "Hey, there you are. Ready to go?"

I saw her nod her head, turn back to me and wave before leaving. Damn it … well there that goes.

(Maria's POV)

I have no idea who I was having a staring contest with at the bookstore, but those sure as hell were some sexy eyes.

As I walked with Harry, I gave him another once over. He was kinda cute…. In an awkward, strong but sensitive kind of way. We went to get robes at Madam something's, and I watched him get measured for robes. Many he's fit…

I could tell he was checking me out too. The robes had to be taken in to fit properly on me, as usual the boobs and hips cost me a little extra.

"Harry?" I called to him.

"Mm-Hmm?" he responded.

"Wanna go buy me a pet?" I always wanted a pet, besides I need an owl anyway. "When I lived in France, my parents didn't want me to have an owl. I'm a Muggleborn, so they thought it'd be too weird if anyone ever saw."

Harry smiled. "Sure, let's get you a pet. What did you want?"

As we set off toward the Pet shop, I told him I wanted to get a barn owl.

I picked out a tiny little Barn owl. "How's this one?" I held her up on my arm and couldn't help but smile. "She's adorable Harry, just look at her!" He smiled at me. "Let me get her for you…."

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that! I just met you! Not to mention I haven't gotten anything for you!"

"Come on! I insist… you can buy me a drink." He nudged me in the arm. I smiled at his cheeky grin.

"Alright. But let's drop off all this stuff first. I don't wanna lug all this around."

So we went back to the Burrow to drop everything off. Unfortunately, Ron and Herm were having a little intimate time in Ron's room, so Harry and I sat our stuff in the living room. "I think everyone else is still shopping… so... Shall we venture off to a bar?" He grinned mischievously at me. "We shall." he answered.

"Well since I've been in France for the past 8 years... I don't know anything around here." I sheepishly smiled. He smiled back. We seem to be smiling at each other an awful lot… Maybe I'm starting to get a little crush on him….hmmm…

We apparated to a little place called Serendipity. Ironic if you ask me. The place was cozy, deep red walls, booths along the walls. The place looked more like a lounge. We took a booth against a far corner and both ordered Butterbeers with the waitress. She couldn't stop smiling at him, must be star struck. He didn't even notice! Ha! The poor guy's just looking around nervously as if he's never been here before. "How'd you find this place?" I asked.

"I took Ginny here once when we were dating."

"Oh…" I didn't really know what to say about that… "So…"

We talked about random stuff. I told him about some more old adventures with Ron, George and Fred. Ginny was usually attached to Mrs. Weasley at the hip. "Fred and I had this crazy friendship. We'd make cherry bombs and throw them in the air and then try to avoid getting hit with one. I had to cut my hair up to my shoulders after one incident." He chuckled. All I could do was watch him. I couldn't imagine the pain he felt. Fred was like family to him… He stopped laughing and watched me as I studied his face. His emerald green eyes… they were so entrancing.

Then he cleared his throat, and I kind of snapped out of it. "Sorry. I just couldn't help it; your eyes are so gorgeous." He said an awkward thank you and rubbed the back of his neck.

The waitress came back and offered him a butterbeer "on the house." She smiled her best smile, and thrust her chest toward him as she bent down to put it on the table before turning to leave me drink-less without a second thought. Harry's widened eyes were round and huge like saucers. "Are you a 'tits guy' Harry?" I couldn't keep a straight face, I began laughing as his face turned red. He tried to take a gulp of his butterbeer, however, unable to keep a straight face, he began laughing and then choking. Then we both laughed even harder.


	4. Chapter 4 Snuggles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Oc. The rest belong to JK Rowling.

(Normal POV)

Somehow they managed to down 18 butterbeers and half a bottle of Firewhisky between the two of them. Maria was now swaying as Harry held her up effortlessly by the waist. "Why are you so cute? And handsome at the same time?" Drunken Maria asked a (only) buzzed Harry while swaying dangerously toward his face. He chuckled awkwardly before picking her up bridal style and apparating.

Once back at the Burrow, Harry helped Maria up the many flights of stairs to Ginny's room where she was to be sleeping in until tomorrow morning when they were to go off to Hogwarts. However, this was no easy task. Maria seemed perfectly content, giggling and whispering loudly to Harry about random things. "I think I love breakfast!" Maria giggled. Harry could do nothing more than to smirk amusingly at her. She opened the door to Ginny's room, grabbed his hand and led him inside.

It was dark and a bit small in the room; Hermione and Ginny were sharing the bed, leaving Maria to have the blankets and pillow set up on the floor. "Sleep with me?" Maria whispered while looking longingly into Harry's eyes. "I mean just stay with me tonight. Please? I don't want to be alone anymore…" She trailed off dropping to the floor to get comfortable. Harry decided it was probably better to stay and watch over her to make sure she didn't vomit all over Ginny's room, at least that's what he told himself. He laid down on the blanket and propped himself up on his side with an elbow, facing Maria.

She laid next to him for only a few seconds before getting back up again. "I need to change clothes for bed!" she whispered a tad too loud. Hermione stirred. Harry stilled and contemplated hiding under the sheets for a second, but she only fell back asleep. Maria giggled, and returned in a forest green silk and lace night gown which ended around midthigh. She slipped under the covers and looked at Harry for a minute, once again studying his face and looking into his eyes. Then she smiled and snuggled up to Harry. Not knowing what to do, Harry let her mold her body to his before putting his arm around her. Maria sighed contently. He watched her sleep for only a mere few minutes before falling asleep himself.

In the middle of them night, Harry awoke to choked up whimpers. In the dark, he could see two darkend forms for people huddled together. Upon putting on his glasses, he was shocked to see Ginny clinging onto Maria while crying into her shoulder. Maria stroked her hair and shhh-ed, trying to soothe her. "I miss him so much…" cried Ginny. "I know Gin, I know… I miss him too. He was my best friend."

"Do you know what it's like?" Gin exclaimed. "To love someone so much and then lose them while trying to fight for your own life?" she sobbed. Harry felt his heart sinking and being torn to shreds. 'I did this to her' he thought.

"You know I do Sweetie. But you can't keep doing this to yourself. Fred wouldn't have wanted you to feel like this, to keep holding on to him and never moving on. Chinese people say it makes it harder for the spirit to move on into the afterlife. Do you want Fred stuck in limbo forever?"

"No" Ginny hiccupped. She wiped her face on her sleeves before going back in for another hug. "Don't tell anyone about this… Especially not Harry or Mione. He feels guilty enough and she stresses about everything. She'll probably never leave me my side if she were to find out…" Maria smiled.

Ginny went in for another long hug. "I don't know how I've managed to survive without you all these years."

Maria laughed lightly. "Me either."

Harry pretended to still be sleeping when Maria came back to sleep next to him. She nudged her way under his arm and wrapped herself around his body. Sighing contently, she buried her face into Harry's firm chest and whispered "Stop pretending to be asleep and hold me." At which Harry's face spread into a smile at being caught, and held her closer to him.

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on between us, but it's nice." She whispered before finally falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Hungry For Some Action?

Disclaimer: The only character that's mine is the OC. The rest belong to JK Rowling.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please tell me what you think of the story. It's my first and I wanna know how I'm doing and what you think.

…..

(Maria's POV)

"Mmmm" I moan. Waking up in his arms is so comfortable… My head was nestled in the crook of his neck; his chin was just barely on top of my head. I feel soooo looooveeed… I laughed to myself. I took a deep breath and smelled his natural body scent. It smells so good. I pulled him slightly closer as if giving him a quick hug before pulling back a bit to scan the situation. Maneuvering my head, I looked up into his face. He had a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile, his messy hair made him look so adorable. The muscle beneath his smooth skin of his arm twitched for a second before I hear a change in his breathing pattern. He inhaled deeply, pulled me closer to his chest, and then slipped his hand up my night gown to rub circles on the small of my bare back. I closed my eyes in bliss. His hands were so gentle yet soothing on my skin. Without thinking I wrapped my leg around his waist. One of his hands left my back and felt the skin of my leg, from the underside of my thigh to my ankle; he slid his hands all the way down.

"BREAKFAST, CHILDREN!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley from below.

Harry's breathing indicated that he was suddenly awakened. I pretended to be asleep to save both of us from the awkwardness. I could tell he gave me the once over in confusion. His hands slowly felt around, just so he could get an idea if what was going on. He cleared his throat in nervousness once he realized the position he was in. His hands slowly slipped out from under my nightie, and he slowly tried to maneuver himself from underneath my leg by rolling in the opposite direction. I whimpered at the loss of body heat at which he chuckled. He bent down and 'woke me up'. My eyes fluttered open as they always do and I sat up. Out of habit, I gave a quick scan of the room before shaking my head to wake myself up a bit more.

"Breakfast is ready." said Harry, a pink tint beginning to creep into his face as he looked down at me. I followed his eyes to see what he was staring at. The left strap on my nightie had slipped off my shoulder, and was causing my nightgown to start sliding down. My breast were inches from being exposed and the position I was sitting in, which was on my side with both legs together and my nightie pushed up just enough to show my entire thigh, was probably looking pretty seductive. I put on my glasses and looked in the mirror on the other side of the room. Yep, looking super sexy and seductive.

I looked up at him over my glasses and smiled. "Well good morning to you too!" I could see the semi he was starting to get. It didn't help that I was currently crotch level either. I stood, placed my hands on his chest, and while looking him in the eyes with a seductive smirk, I whispered "Hungry?"

He gulped audibly. "Breakfast is ready, Harry." I winked over my shoulder as I walked toward the bathroom to brush my teeth for the day. I could feel his eyes following my ass as I walked. I snickered to myself.

…

(Harry POV)

Fuck. Just look at that ass... You could bounce a quarter off that ass… I sighed. I gotta get a grip on myself.

I got changed (with some difficulty thanks to the hard-on she gave me) and did my daily hygiene routine in Ron's Bathroom. Not even Ginny gave me that much of a hard-on when we were dating. This Maria, she sure was the looker.

I walked down to the dining room in a pair of jeans, a white tee and a dark red sweater. Rolling my sleeves up, I sat down for breakfast when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Looking around, I spotted Maria checking me out. Ha ha, this chick is just oozing sex appeal all over the place.

Just then Mr. Weasley tapped me on the shoulder and pulled me into the living room. "Harry, while you're at Hogwarts, I would like to ask that you do me a favor." He seemed serious.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, what is it?"

"I want you to watch out for Maria. She's almost like a daughter to me… I would ask Ron, but he's had his head in the clouds even moreso now that he and Hermione have finally …done 'it'."

I stared at him with wide eyes for a moment. "Wha-How, How do you even know that?"

He laughed. "This is my house; you really think I don't know what happens in here?"

I felt my face turn red… that means he knew when Ginny and I…

"Let's be mature about this. I won't embarrass you about the things you've done in the past. But…" he started. "I know you have a thing for Maria. But just watch out for her okay?"

I nodded since I was currently at a loss for words. "Good." He smiled, and then began pushing me toward the kitchen door. "Now, go eat your breakfast."

…

We arrived at King's Crossing with only ten minutes to spare. Mrs. Weasley gave out her usual sandwiches, kisses and hugs; she almost didn't want to let go of Maria. "I've missed you so much dear, and already you're going away again." Mrs. Weasley began to tear up. Maria kissed her on the cheek before going her one last hug. "I'll be back before you know it." Maria smiled. "And I'll write at least once a week…. Keep you clued in on you know who's." she winked.

I watched at Maria look at her owl with a hint of sadness in her eyes. She took the tiny bird out of her cage and stroked her feathers. "It's okay Darling. Mommy's not leaving you, I'll see you tonight." She cooed at the bird. The owl nipped at her fingers. She kissed it on the top of the head before putting it back in the cage and handing it to the cargo handler. "She'll be in perfectly safe hands Miss." he assured her. She smiled weakly before climbing aboard the train.

Ron, Hermione, and Maria got a compartment together, but Ginny went off to be with Dean. We talked casually about our summers and what we hoped the New Year would be like. Maria was excited about living in a new place and told us about her home in France, the boy she dated while there… I couldn't really pay too much attention to her story. I was too busy staring at her. She wore her hair curled, in a high ponytail, with black eyeliner and dark red lips, a black lace choker, black peep-toe pumps with ankle straps, a low-cut red dress with cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, which hugged every curve of her body and shown her cleavage in a groin-achingly good way. I simply nodded whenever Ron and Hermione did. Her brown eyes shined brightly as she talked about this guy she had met in Italy this past summer, how he romanced her and sent flowers to her hotel every day of the month she was there.

"I'll tell you his name when I get back from the ladies room." She said as she got up and left the compartment.

"So, Harry…" began Ron and Hermione in unison the moment the door shut. They looked at each other amusingly before turning back to me with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"You like her?" began Ron.

"I see the way you two are around each other! Not to mention you've already slept with her! Since the first night you met her, in fact!" teased Hermione.

My face began to heat up. "Hey! The first night was an accident! And the second night was … cause we were drunk! And we didn't do anything! We just slept." I weakly defended. "Besides, you heard her; she was with some guy in Italy, we don't even know if they broke up!"

They looked each other again, as if they didn't believe me. Man I hate that couples-connection thing.

….

(Mystery POV)

'I gotta take a piss!' I thought to myself as I rushed to the men's rooms. Suddenly something stopped me in my tracks. A round ass, black pumps, curly black hair in a high ponytail, it's too familiar. Even the stride…. No it couldn't be… but she lives in France!

"Excuse me miss." I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and for a moment, I forgot how to breathe. "Oh my god!" she covered her mouth for a moment before giving me a big bear hug and kissing me. Mmmmm… those lips. I forgot how soft they were, how sweet her kiss was.


	6. Chapter 6 Exposed and Disappointed!

Disclaimer: I own only the OC, the rest belong to JK Rowling.

…

I held her close. Smelling her raspberry hair, feeling her soft body… "I-I thought I wouldn't see you until next Summer."

"Actually I moved. I no longer live in France…" I pulled back to look at her. "I'm back in the UK!" She smiled at me.

"What do you mean back?"

"I used to live there when I was younger. I haven't been back in ages. Actually maybe you know my old neighbors, the Weasleys?" I felt the blood drain from my face.

"The Weasleys?" I asked.

She nodded, smile slowly fading from her face. "What's the matter?"

"Uh…. We don't exactly get along. House rivalry, you know?"

"Oh… well I was just going to use the loo… I was in the middle of telling them about you. But I'm guessing you're going to ask me not to now?" I nodded slowly. "But… what about us?"

"What about us?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "Does this mean we're not together?"

Fuck. I hated that question. "Maria, look… we…we were never officially together…" I saw her face fall. "Don't get me wrong! I do have feelings for you. But… I don't know what to say. I thought it was it was an unsaid thing that we were only summer thing, you know? Like if we had no one else we were involved with? This kind of changes things… Not to mention, what if you're sorted into another house? You don't know what my house is like. We're vicious on other houses…"

"Well you must not feel THAT much for me if house rivalries are enough to keep you from being with me." She began to walk off.

"Maria, please!" I caught her arm and turned her toward me. "Just wait and see first. It's not pretty. You don't know what it's like there. Back home, I'm a different person, I don't have an image to uphold. I'm not under surveillance." She looked at me with those big brown eyes. "Let's just give it some time okay?" I kissed her on her now pouted lips. She nodded.

I sighed and pulled her into my arms. One of her hands held mine as she tilted her head to kiss me again. I felt her beginning to pull away. I held her hand tighter, if only just a second longer before letting her begin to walk away again. "Don't wait too long." she said as she slowly turned away.

What am I going to do?

…..

(Maria POV)

As soon I stepped back into the compartment, I could tell Harry had his eyes on me. What was I going to tell him? That although I liked him, I might have someone else?

"We're almost there." stated Hermione. "We should get changed. Come on, I'll show you where we can get changed." She waited until I grabbed my school uniform and robes before leading me away from the compartments. We went into different changing rooms.

As soon as I took off my dress, I heard the door open. I panicked and turned around to face them in only my lace undergarments and heels. "Oh my god!" I heard myself blurt out.

"Oh, I didn't realize someone was in here." He had his hand over his eyes, revealing only blonde hair on top of his head. "The lock must've been loose. My apologies." He turned to leave, but before he closed the door he said "But I must say, I'm glad I opened THIS door."

I felt my face heating up, but continued to change. Hermione was waiting for me when I finished. I followed her back to the compartment. When we got there, Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess. I have to admit, those uniforms sure made the guys look sexy. Since the guys were too occupied to talk, Hermione and I both pulled out books and got our study on. Haha.

Somehow I managed to fall asleep, and woke up to Harry and Ron wrestling. Hermione sat in the corner with an amused smile on her face. Whatever they were wrestling over was soon forgotten when we finally pulled into the Station. The group brought me to a tall giant-like man named Hagrid, whom they introduced to me. We boarded boats with a bunch of first years and sailed across the lake toward one of the most magnificent castles I've ever seen.

…

"And you shall be in…"


	7. Chapter 7 Was it all for Nothing?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for the OC. The rest belong to JK Rowling.

Author's Note: Please inbox me and tell me what you think of the story so far and what you'd like to see happen. I'm always open to ideas. And just a warning, there are some explicit scenes coming up in later chapters. ::Wink, wink::

….

"And you shall be in…. GRYFFINDOR!" My heart pounded in my ears. Immediately, I saw him look away in disappointment. I felt my heart sink, but I smiled for Harry and the group. They clapped loudly and cheered for me. I stepped down and walked toward the group. Sitting down, I forced myself not to turn back and find him for some reassurance.

The rest of the feast went by in a flash. I don't even remember eating. The only thing on my mind was whether or not I still had him in my life.

…

(Mystery POV #2) (Sorry I just realized I had two mystery men in this story. Lol. The first mystery pov is gonna be just Mystery POV. Mystery POV #2 is going to be revealed here anyway, so there's only going to be that one mystery pov now. =P Sorry .)

"You see the face on that dame?" exclaimed Goyle, staring down Maria like a piece of meat.

"Yeah," I heard from Crabbe. "I'd love to get ahold of that ponytail and…" I tuned out. I couldn't bear to hear her being talked about like that.

"Watch your mouths!" I heard myself bark. The guys around me jumped and turned to me. "I don't what you talking about my potential girlfriend that way." I smirked at their faces.

"Yeah, right Zabini!" Malfoy laughed from my left. "Not if I get to her first!" I shot him a challenging look, which he returned.

"Then let the better man win." We shook hands to a challenge I had in the bag. I looked over to the Lion's table to find Potter had his arm around her shoulders and was making a toast with his fellow gryffindorks. I felt a rising anger. Potter was going to get it. Who does he think he is, touching her like that… I'll win her back.

….

(Maria's POV)

Professor McGonagall led us to a portrait of the Fat Lady. "The password is Sugar Quills. Ms. Granger, Misters Weasley, Potter; I trust you'll show Ms. Margaretta around. Ms. Margaretta… Welcome to Gryffindor." She smiled. "Now, off to bed children."

Hermione and Harry both turned to me. "Margaretta?"

I laughed. "Yes, I'm adopted." Smiling, I continued. "All I know about myself is that I'm full-blooded Chinese and my birthdate."

"You are just full of mystery and stories!" Harry exclaimed. Ron laughed and clapped his hand down on Harry's shoulder.

"Mate, you have no idea."

…..

Inside the portrait was their common room. Decked out in a deep burgundy red with gold trim, cream colors here and there; the room was gorgeous. Hermione took the responsibility under her belt to show me around.

"Oh wow! I have a four poster bed? I've always wanted one!" I was over joyed. It made me feel like a princess without losing the aspect of privacy. I smiled brightly at Hermione, but she just turned to go into her own bed. I felt my smile falter. I don't exactly know what I did to this girl, but I just can't seem to get it right!

I decided to change and go downstairs to the common room for some reading. After taking out my contacts and pulling out my glasses, I put on a stretchy black tee and a pair of booty shorts. Donning my fluffy robe, I walked downstairs to the couch.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our newest lady lion." I turned to see a brown haired boy with brown eyes, about 5 foot, 11 inches tall.

"Hello. My name is Maria." I smiled at him, even as I watched him look me up and down in a lecherous way.

"Seamus Finnigan. What are you doing down here so late?" he began advancing toward me.

"I- Uh, I was just going to do some reading. Wha-What are you doing down here?" he smiled at my nervousness. I had dealt with guys like him in the past, but I was in a new setting…

"Just waiting on Ron to come down for some Wizarding Chess."

"Oh… well, I-" suddenly Ron and Harry both came bounding down the stairs to join us.

I breathed a sigh of relief and went to go sit on the couch. "I'll be over in a minute. You guys just start, I was only going to watch anyway." I heard Harry say before turning and walking toward me.

"Hey, are you alright? You looked really uncomfortable when we came downstairs."

I looked at him with uncertainty. "Harry, I don't feel comfortable around him."

He laughed. "Not many girls do. He's a bit of a creep sometimes, but he's no threat." He smiled that awfully adorable smile.

"Alright Harry, if you say so."

"Look, if he does anything, come get me, Ron, Mione, or even Ginny. Okay? But you really have nothing to worry about. So anyway, what are you reading?" he pointed to the book in my hand.

"It's nothing, just getting some reading done on potions. I love potions. Can't wait to see how my class goes tomorrow!"

"Good luck with that! Ha ha." He left to watch the chess game, but I was too creeped out and went back up to the girl's dorms soon after their first game ended.

…

Morning came too quickly for my liking. The sun shined directly onto my face through the crack in the curtains. "Marie, wake up! You'll miss breakfast! I know how long you take to get ready, so don't tell me to wait a minute!" yelled Ginny from somewhere in the room.

I pulled back the curtains surrounding my bed. "Ginny, I love you! You know me so well…" I told her weakly. She was already dressed in her uniform with her hair set in a headband and make-up done. "Ughhh. You look so prettyyy and I look so shitttyyyyy!" I moaned. She laughed and pushed me into the bathroom to get ready.

A quick shower, drying spell, and a quick application of eyeliner later I was almost ready to go. "What should I do with my hair?" I asked Ginny. She looked at me blankly for a moment before yelling at me. "Just stick a quill in it like you always do! And wear your glasses, do the sexy student/bookworm look today! Now come on!" She shoved a long quill in my hand and then proceeded to damn near throw me down the stairs.

…

Breakfast was an interesting experience to say the least. The flood of owls, my little Darling included, scared me into choking on my morning cranberry juice and almost knocking Harry clear off the bench. Thanks to the Daily Prophet, I choked a second time. Plastered on the front page, in the biggest picture they could possibly slap on there, was a picture of Harry and I, at Serendipity, whispering in each other's ears. Across the top it read "HARRY POTTER IN A SECRET ROMANCE? The full story on the next page." In disbelief, I looked over at him. "I didn't know anyone was following us!" he defended.

Turning the page, I saw even more pictures of us together; getting ice cream, picking out Darling, even him holding my bags as I walked next to him smiling. Underneath it read as follows:

_The famous Mr. Harry Potter was spotted entering Diagon Alley through The Leaky Cauldron early afternoon yesterday. Walking alongside him like a lovesick fan was Ms. Maria Margaretta, daughter of former French Auror and Delegate, Damien Margaretta, whom just recently moved back to the UK and is currently next for the position of United Kingdom Minister of Magic. Is Mr. Potter simply trying to woo his way onto Ms. Maria's heart to get to Mr. Margaretta's good side in order to ensure himself a position as an Auror next year when he graduates? Or is this simply Mr. Potter's way of getting back at the Ministry for the way they allowed the war to happen? By screwing the next Minister's daughter? _

_The two were spotted doing several activities in Diagon Alley which included clothes shopping, buying Ms. Maria a new pet owl, and even sharing ice cream from the same cup. They were again spotted later that evening guzzling Firewhisky, and Butterbeers at Serendipity, a usually romantic place turned sexual thanks to the new couple. Mr. Potter was last seen carrying Ms. Margaretta bridal style, as she was too intoxicated to stand on her own, before apparating to only he knows where to do only he knows what with or to Ms. Margaretta._

_Mr. Damien Margaretta was available for our questions. He stated: "I have faith that my daughter was definitely in her right state of mind, she knows how to control herself. Maria will never do anything that she knows isn't right, and I'm sure she'll make Mr. Potter work for anything she gives him, and then some. My daughter is stubborn and although she listens to me, she's free to date as she chooses. _

_As for Mr. Potter- Neither his name, fame or standings with my daughter will affect my decision on his application. My daughter knows I will be fair and tough no matter whom it is."_

_Maria Margaretta was previously seen in Italy being courted by another young man just this past summer. Has she already moved on? Is she just promiscuous? With her father's recent move, is this maybe a cry for attention?_

_Only time will tell whether the Future Minister's decision in putting faith in the beautiful Maria was the right choice in the matter, or if it was a sign of bad parenting. Is this the next power couple? Or will this romance too end in failure, like Mr. Potter's relationships with Ms. Ginny Weasley, and fellow Heroine Ms. Hermione Granger? Only time will tell us the truth. _

_Mr. Potter and Ms. Margaretta are currently students at a boarding school and were not available for any comments._

Harry finished reading the article almost as soon as I did. "I'm sorry Maria. I probably ruined your chance with anyone else ever again… "

"On the plus side, now everyone knows who you are!" stated Lavendar in a loud tone, half in jealousy, half for attention. I smiled weakly at her before looking down at my unfinished breakfast.

"I lost my appetite; I think I'm going to go out for some air before class." I took a glance at the Slytherin table. Blaise had his newspaper set up to block my view of him. The large picture of Harry and I almost mocking me. Taking a deep breath, I walked out with all eyes on me.

…

Outside, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and here I was, sitting by the lake, welling up in tears. I was so stupid to think I could live just a little while in peace. I guess that's what happens when your father's in the politics.

"Hey you." I turned around to face a tall blonde, about 6 ft, 2in in height. Blue eyes, muscular build, pale skin, and a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked in a small voice. "I'm sorry, but I'm obviously not in the best mood. I'm sure you've seen the article."

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't worry about what the paper says about you. They just need gossip to sell. Most of us have been in the newspaper, at least once in the past year or two." He tried to be sympathetic. He lowered his head to look me in the eyes. Icy blue eyes…

For a moment we stopped and just stared at each other. "Florish and Blotts?" we both blurted out. We nodded and laughed at the same time.

"Look," he began when the laughter died down, "My name is Draco Malfoy. I know you're in a tough spot at the moment, but I just wanted you to know that, although I shouldn't be talking to you Gryffindorks, you can always reach me through owl if you need someone to talk to."

"Hey!" I did my best to stop from smiling, but I swatted him in the arm. "We're not ALL dorks! It's probably just me….." I giggled.

"Come on, I'm trying to be nice to you, and you're making it realllly hard not to make fun of you right now! You're the hot one, you're the last one with any type of redeeming quality in that house!"

"Hey! Enough!" I giggled. "But thank you." I smiled.

"Bloody Hell! We're gonna be late our first class!" Draco exclaimed, looking at his watch. He grabbed my hand and we started running down to the school. "What's your first class? You probably don't know your way around."

"Potions" I huffed.

"Good. Then we're going to the same place."

…..

We slipped into potions right before the greasy haired, big nosed teacher, whom the gang had taught me was named Snape, strode into the dark dungeon classroom.

"Class, this is Ms. Margaretta, as I'm sure you've all read in the Daily Prophet. Now take a seat Ms. Margaretta.

Today we are going to go over the Hallucinogen Potion…"

Draco and I were paired together. As he went to gather the supplies, I glanced around the room. Neither Harry, Ginny nor Ron were in this class. However Blaise and Hermione were. Neither of them looked up at me. I swallowed hard.

Draco returned with several jars and we began on our potions. Nothing impressive or eventful happened. He offered to walk me to my next class after we turned in our potion, and since Hermione didn't seem as if she wanted to even see me, I didn't have much of a selection in tour guides at the moment.

…

(Blaise POV)

I watched as Maria walked into breakfast. She was wearing her hair up with a quill with her glasses again. Gods I loved the sexy bookworm look. I swear she did it to mess with me. I've gotta find her later, I can feel the lust for her building already.

However, all that changed after the Daily Prophet arrived. My blood began to boil just looking at the first page. My hands itched to rip the paper to shreds. I didn't want to believe she ever let that Potter that close to her. How could she do this? AND SHE WAS THE ONE THAT THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING?

Angrily, and knowing she would look over, I hid myself in the paper. I couldn't bear to look her in the face right now. I was furious.

I heard her get up to 'get some air.' I stayed pretending to read for a few moments more, trying to calm down. "Maybe this won't be so hard after all." Draco snickered after reading the paper. "If she's as wild and flirtatious as the paper says, I'll have her in my bed in no time." Draco left my side and went after her. That piece of shit was going to take every opportunity he could, I should've known.

…

I glanced up when Maria and Draco came stumbling into the room holding hands, but averted my eyes to my desk. I was having a hard time with all of this. Maybe I was wrong to like a girl like her.

Flashback

I just got my usual black coffee from my favorite spot in town when a sexy girl strode by. In her black pumps, short red skirt and white button up, I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I began walking towards her to hopefully get her attention, when I saw a tower of racks next to her, starting to lean over. Someone bumped into it and failed to notice. She was going to get squished! I ran over as fast as I could, tackling her to the ground.

One second, she was underneath me on the ground, and the next she was on top of me holding her fist up in the air, ready to strike me!

"WOAH! WOAH!" I screamed. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU HIT ME? I JUST SAVED YOU FROM BEING SQUISHED!"

Her face softened from a scowl to a look of confusion. She looked around and realized I was right.

"You're right I'm sorry. It's just a defense mechanism." She helped me up and looked up at me with her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked looking me over.

I chuckled. "I should be the one asking you!" I gave her a once over and noticed a coffee stain on her once white shirt, now torn and ripped in a few places, her skirt now ripped all the way up her thigh. "Jesus, I sure did a number on you!" she looked at her reflection in the bakery window and laughed.

Just then a bakery employee came running toward us, apologizing. "Damn right you should be sorry! Look at this creature of beauty; you could've really hurt her!" I barked. She put her hand on my shoulder to either calm me or to get my attention. Looking down at her, she smiled. "Apologize to her, not me."

"I'm so very sorry miss. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" the gentleman wiggled his eyebrows eagerly after giving her a once over.

"No I'm fine thanks." She blushed, sidestepping further behind me to hide from the man.

"Well then, I'm sorry once again. I'll speak to the other employees to ensure nothing like this will ever happen again. As for you, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Zabini." The employee bowed and retreated back into the bakery.

"Well 'Mr. Zabini' would you mind escorting me back to my hotel? As you can see, your life-saving tactics may need a little tweaking seeing as I am now half exposed for all of Italy to see…" she giggled at me. I nodded and then slowly began to laugh, as did she. We started walking toward her hotel.

"My name's Maria. Maria Margaretta."

…..

The next day, I sent flowers to her room with an apologetic note asking to let me take her shopping to replace the now ruined clothes. I waited for her at the front desk that afternoon, with red roses in my hand.

When the night finally came to an end, I had taken her all around Italy to the nicest and most expensive shops in town, taken her to lunch, and dinner, AND dessert, and walked her back to her room again. Leaning against her doorframe, I watched as she got her hotel key out. Her outfit consisted of a white formfitting dress and nude heels. Her hair was pulled into a bun; she wore a little black eyeliner and pink lipstick. She unlocked the door and turned to face me.

"Well Mr. Zabini," she leaned against the door, "I must say, that's the most wonderful evening I've ever spent here." she said smiling. She looked into my eyes as if searching for something before taking a step toward me. I was captivated by her scent… her eyes… Slowly I began to lean forward.

"I must be going. I have some business I must attend to in the morning." She stated as she pulled away, pulling the door back open once again.

I cleared my throat and straightened up. "Right, well… when's the next time I'll see you again?"

"When's the next time you want to see me again?" she smiled coyly. I couldn't suppress the smile playing at my lips.

Letting out a soft chuckle, I said "How about tomorrow? Around 5pm? I'll meet you here? We could go out for a movie?"

She agreed. And just like that, we spent every day of the month of June together. Every time I made a move to kiss her, she would pull away. I was going to give up trying about a week before she was going to leave for her home in France when she finally let me kiss her. She opened the door and leaned with her back against it, this was usually the sign that I should leave. I took a step toward her. "You know… I don't think I've ever felt this way about any girl I've ever met that hadn't kissed or shagged."

She looked up at me over her glasses. Bright pink in the face, she pulled me by the collar into her hungry kiss. She took my breath away, every inhale I took smelled of her raspberry scent. My hands held her by the waist, pulling her to me, against me. She walked backwards into the penthouse hotel room until we hit a wall. Her hands began unbuttoning my shirt, but after a few minutes, she just the ripped the shirt open, letting the buttons fly everywhere.

My hands gave her ass a little slap as punishment, but I felt her smile through the kiss. She continued to move us off the wall, and into the bedroom. She leaned back onto the bed as I began kissing her neck. "I've wanted to do this for weeks." I confessed against her neck. Her hands felt up and down my torso as my hands roamed up her back, looking for the zipper.

When I finally found it, I unzipped her and pulled the dress off of her. As soon as the fabric no longer covered her chest, my mouth was attacking it. Her skin was so smooth, her breast were so soft, round and perky. I heard her moan as she laid down on her back. She wore a lacy white bra and g-string set. I snapped the g-string. "Mmmm…" she moaned.

My lips finally returned to her face as I worked on unfastening her bra. Suddenly she pulled away and grabbed my face. We were both breathing pretty heavily. She swallowed hard before saying "I'm sorry, I can't do this."


	8. Chapter 8 POLL and PAUSE

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for the OC. The rest belong to JK Rowling.

Author's Note: Please inbox me and tell me what you think of the story so far and what you'd like to see happen. I'm always open to ideas.

…..

I stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds. My hair was a mess, my torso exposed by my now open shirt, my slacks showing off my raging boner for her. She looked at me with an apologetic look. She herself was more than a little naked. Her bra strap was now hanging off her shoulder; her hair wild and free flowing down her chest and back. She hid her chest partially behind folded arms. I was holding myself up above her, trapping her under me, between my arms. "What?" I asked, trying to calm down.

I rolled off of her and sat on the bed. A part of me was still standing at attention, causing her eyes widened at the size of it, but crawled over to me and sat next to me. "It's not that I don't want to…" she began.

"Then what is it? Do you not want to seem easy or something? Cause' you're not! You've been playing hard to get all summer!"

"It's just that, I'm not sure I'm ready." She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Ready? Ready for what? Sex? It's JUST sex!" I wasn't following what she was trying to say.

"Blaise… for me, it's not JUST sex… I've never…" she sighed, "I'm still a virgin." She mumbled.

Then it was my turn to widen my eyes. "WHAT?" I turned to her and looked her up and down. She smiled sheepishly at me. "I am so sorry. I-I-I didn't know… I mean-I kind of just assumed, with a body like that, someone must've coaxed you into something by now!" She shook her head shyly. I covered my eyes with my hand and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Well what now then?"

…..

POLL: I'm torn. Should I…..

1: Do something sexual?

Or

2: Prolong the sex for some sexual tension between the two and make someone else her first?

Inbox or comment your choice.


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontation

Disclaimer: I only own the OC, the other characters belong to J K Rowling.

**…..**

**(Still in Flashback mode)**

"Would you like to stay the night?" she smiled sheepishly. I felt my eyebrows rise on their own.

"And do what exactly?" I was half amused and half upset. "Blue Balls hurt, you know!"

At this she giggled, "Well, I figured you could stay with me and ….watch a movie? ...I could cook you dinner?" She batted her lashes and looked up at me with those damned adorable doe eyes. I couldn't help but stare down at her, captivated for a moment.

Sighing I nodded. "I supposed it would be nice to finally sleep with you!" I winked as she made a move to swat me. I dodged it easily and grabbed her wrist as she swatted again. Holding her wrist above her head, I pushed her back onto the bed and underneath me. She smiled up at me, a pink tint slowly creeping into her cheeks. Slowly, I dipped my face down to meet hers, and captured her lips in mine. Softly and gently, I kissed her, feeling every pound of my heart against her chest as time seemed to stand still.

Pulling back and trying to catch my breath, I thought to myself "Damn it. I think I like this girl. But how will this work?"

All of June, I thought she was a muggle, until that night, when I caught her use magic to wash the dishes.

"AH HA!" I yelled. She must've jumped 5 feet in the air. Immediately everything came crashing down onto her floor, including her favorite mug. "I knew something was up with you!"

Of course, she tried to cover it up. "What are you on about Blaise? You scared the daylights out of me!"

"You're a witch, aren't you?" I began walking toward her.

"WHAT?" she bellowed. Boy, she was a good actress. "Are you mad? Witches only exist in your imagination."

I laughed. "It's okay." I smiled at her. "I'm glad."

She looked at me as if I was insane. So I figured then was a good of a time as any. "I'm a wizard."

"You're bloody insane." She shook her head and began cleaning up the broken glass that lay around her feet.

I withdrew my wand and cleaned her glass up with a swish. She huffed and stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Okay, so we're Magic-abled. You still didn't have to scare me half to death!" Once again, I managed to dodged her swats.

**….END FLASHBACK…..**

No girl had ever been able to turn down my seduction techniques. Neither had any girl ever been able to keep me so intrigued either. She wasn't like anyone else I had ever met; she could be so incredibly lame, yet smart, and still amazed me time after time.

I couldn't help but glance over to her and Malfoy. She seemed to work effortlessly, Malfoy kept pretending putting his arm around her and praising her for the smallest things. "You're so good with your hands!" I blanched in my mouth. That asshole… wait till I get my hands on him…

"Alright class, leave your viles on my desk. Come on, off to your next class."

As Maria and Malfoy walked by my desk, I heard him say "Would you like an escort to class?"

**…**

**(NORMAL POV)**

As Draco and Maria walked toward Tranfiguration class, a sudden question came from Draco. "Have you been to Hogsmeade yet?" Maria shook her head 'no'.

"Well then! I take it upon myself to introduce you to the quaint little town! You'll love it." He promised, smiling.

"You really don't have to. I'm sure it would cause you nothing but trouble to be seen with me. Just ask Harry."

"Oh, but I want to. Who wouldn't want to spend an evening with a girl like you?" He leaned a bit closer to Maria, putting on his most smoldering look.

"Oh, okay, okay, I see where this is going…" smiled Maria, causing Draco to stop momentarily. She pushed him back into a full standing position. His eyebrows raised, he began "What are yo-"

"I've seen this move a million times. I'm sick of boys trying to get in my pants. You really think being nice to me earns you a kiss? Nice try Draco. I think I can find my way to class… without your lips." She stomped off in a huff.

"Damn it!" Draco yelled, turning on his heel and walking off. "Blaise cannot- No, will not win this one!"

**…..**

Maria arrived only moments before class started, forced to be seated in the only spot left. Next to Harry.

As Professor McGonagall began her lectures on changing Mountains into Molehills, Harry angrily turned to Maria. "So I hear you were holding hands with Malfoy?" he whispered harshly.

"And if I was?"

"Don't you know who he is? What he represents?"

"I'm new here, remember?"

"Well… stay away from him! He's a player, and he's a Slytherin. Nothing but bad news! Besides… I thought we were on to something?"

"You don't have to worry about him, Harry; he already tried to put the moves on me. I told him off. But as for you and I…. I don't really know what we are…"

"Well… Just so you know, I think you're quite-"

"Potter! Margaretta! Would you care to explain what could possibly happen if you do the spell wrong?"

"You could accidentally turn the mountain into an ant hill and cause the area to be overrun by giant ants, like in the year 1945 by the wizard Flint Thembum." Maria was like Hermione, a walking textbook.

"Uh… Very well, Mr. Potter, pay attention."

Maria stuck her tongue playfully at Harry. His hands reached over to her waist and began an assault on her body, an assault of the ticklish kind. Squeals and laughter filled the room only for a few moments before Maria fell off the stool, and they were promptly given detention.

"Harry! It's only the first day of school and you've already ruined my squeaky clean record in TWO different ways!" she poked Harry sharply on the side from her position on the floor. He laughed but helped her up anyway.

**….**

The rest of the day flew by in a flash, after a lot of other people directing her towards classes, and introducing herself to many new people, Maria returned to the Gryffindor common room exhausted. She collapsed onto the couch next to Hermione and Dean. "How do you guys do it? This castle is bloody huge."

"It's not that bad, you'll get used to it. You just don't know your way around yet." Dean reassured.

Hermione smiled at Maria's misfortunes from behind her book, which Maria happened to catch.

Just then Harry and Ron came through the portrait hole and joined the three on the couches. "So how was your first day, Ria?" inquired Ron, sitting next to her instead of Hermione, who looked over at him in disappointment.

"It was quite eventful, wasn't it, Harry?" at this, he laughed. "Thanks to Mr. Potter here, I got detention. And thanks to Herms here, I got stuck with a horny git trying to put the moves on me in the middle of the hallway."

"What?" exclaimed Hermione, "I didn't do anything!"

"Yea, exactly, you left me after Potions. Draco Malfoy offered to walk me to my next class and then tried to kiss me." Maria's voice had begun to rise. "I had to ask for directions for the rest of the day! I got lost 6 TIMES!"

"Well don't blame me for your not knowing your way around!" Hermione and Maria were now both standing and beginning to yell.

"WHAT IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM WITH ME? McGONAGALL ASKED YOU TO SHOW ME AROUND! NOT LEAVE ME IN THE DUNGEONS!"

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOU!"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY, YOU'RE LYING! BECAUSE YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!"

Hermione's expression softened with realization. Harry, Ron, Dean and now Ginny (who came down from the girl's dorm) stared at the two fuming girls.

"What is it? Did I subconsciously do something to wrong you?" Maria's brows now knit together in anger.

"I just don't like the way you're always throwing yourself at Harry and Ronald." Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Excuse me?" Maria began advancing on Hermione, "I believe whatever is going on between Harry and I is OUR business." Hermione, being the non-confrontational type, kept retreating backwards.

"And what about my Ronald? Are you really going to tell me you're not trying to move in on our relationship? Finish what you started all those years ago before you left?"

Maria scoffed. "Really? Do you really think that I'm that type of person? Or are you just making stuff up? You haven't the slightest idea what kind of relationship Ronny and I have. Did you know he asked me for advice on how to ask you out? How long it took him? No, you have no idea! He and I were childhood sweethearts and although there was that crazy familiarity when we first saw each other again, I told him I didn't feel the same. I respected that he got a smart, classy, and pretty girl. Shit, he did way better than I expected! Sorry Ronny." He laughed and waved her off.

"She's right Mione. Besides, don't you trust me?"

"Ronald, it's not that… I mean, look at her! The boobs, the butt… The hair, those eyes and her personality… Everyone likes her!" (At this point, Harry and Ron silently fist-bumped each other while Dean snickered.) "Do you really expect that you won't fall in love with her all over again?"

"You've got to have some faith in your relationship with Ron. I'm only the friend. You have nothing to worry about! Now will you chill and back the fuck off of my ass?"

At those last words, the boys burst into laughter. Hermione couldn't help but smile, but muttered a "Fine."


	10. Chapter 10 Gryffindor House Party!

Gryffindor House Party!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the OC, the rest belong to J. K. Rowling

...…

The week flew by with less incident, Hermione and Maria were still in the early stages of becoming friends, which lead to some awkwardness between the Golden Trio. As Ron stuck by Hermione, Harry was left to help Maria; he walked her to and from each class. The Muggle studies class they all seemed to 'coincidentally' sign up for seemed to help a bit too. It was revealed that next week they would be paired off for a year-long assignment. To add to the strange-ness of everything, it seemed that even the Slytherins had refrained from taunting the gang for the time being. Both Draco and Blaise kept their distance from Maria, although that doesn't mean that they didn't glare at Potter whenever he and Maria walked by together.

By the first weekend of the school year, the seventh years were exhausted and ready for a few days of partying and relaxing. Dean was the first to suggest it during class, and by the time dinner had begun, so had the preparations. Seamus was out in Hogsmeade getting the Firewhisky, Butterbeers, and other various alcoholic beverages. Dean was selecting music and Neville was gathering money to get snacks. Everyone else was busy inviting people to the first party of the school year.

As soon as Maria walked into the Common Room, she felt her heart quicken. Harry, hot from moving the couches and tables to make room for a dance area, had taken off his shirt, revealing all types of muscles Maria had only seen once in an accident. But now, it was right in front of her face, smooth skin over taut muscle only marred by a few quidditch and battle scars, covered only ever so slightly by a thin layer of sweat.

In their time spent with going to and from classes, Maria had gotten very comfortable with Harry, comfortable meaning like so could walk around with him or sat in his lap without really caring as the couches were often filled. She had written her crush off as just something that would probably never happen again. But now, now that she had gotten another glance at what made him so physically attractive, that sudden flame had ignited itself once more. She felt herself flush, suddenly feeling a slight warmth in her crotch, and just the tiniest bit of drool forming at the corner of her mouth. Taking a deep breath and one more glance over Harry's undeniably sexy body, she decided that maybe there was more to her relationship with Harry than just friends. She took off her tie and began to unbutton a few buttons to alleviate the heat her body was beginning to emit.

Halfway across the Common room, Harry took notice of Maria. "Hey there, where do you think you're going without saying hi?" he said as he jogged over to her. The chinese girl turned just as she reached the stairs to the girls dorms, right into Harry's chest.

"Oh my! Hello Harry, didn't see you there." she lied. Harry chuckled as he pulled her into a hug. As his strong arms held her close, her ear pressed against his chest.

"Eww! Harry! You're sweaty! I don't want that all over my face!" she feigned disgust. (She knew she wanted it, lol)

"Is that so?" he laughed right before he pressed his entire body against her, rubbing sweat on as much surface area as he could. Maria screamed and pulled away. "How would you like it if I were to pull my shirt off and rub my sweaty body all over yours?" she yelled. (Holy cow that'd be so hot!) they both thought as soon as the words left her mouth. For a moment, they stood in silence, checking each other out and mentally rubbing their sweaty naked bodies together. In his sweat rubbing, Harry had accidentally caused one of her buttons to come loose and unbutton itself in the sexiest place, right above her apparently lacy white bra.

Eventually Harry cleared his throat and mentally thanked god that jeans are a lot tougher and thicker than slacks so his hard-on wasn't on full display. "Anyway, I was wondering if you were planning in joining us for the party tonight?"

She smiled. "And miss one of your wild Hogwarts parties? Of course I'll come!" He smiled in return, emerald green eyes causing her knees to momentarily go weak. As she felt herself smiling like an idiot and going down to the floor, Harry quickly lunged forward and caught her by the waist. Holding her up, he asked if she was okay. She nodded and claimed "just tired from wandering about all day that's all." He chuckled again and set her on the couch anyway.

She watched as he moved the rest of the furniture by himself. When he had finally finished the she asked "why didn't you just use your wand?" His face flushed pink with embarrassment as he realized how much sense it would've made. He chose to ignore the question.

"Uh, so anyway, I'm gonna go take a quick shower." he paused for a second before jokingly asking "Wanna join me?"

Expecting a 'no,' he was more than surprised when she said "sure, why not." after seemingly thinking it over for a few seconds. His jaw fell to the floor. Now it was Maria's turn to chuckle. "I was kidding Harry, I just thought it'd be fun to see your face thinking about me getting all wet, slowly get all lathered up and squeaky clean." she winked. (What a cocktease!) he thought to himself.

"Do think of me while you're gone, won't you?" she winked as she got up to leave. Harry simply watched her leave, mouth agape, floored by the amount of sexual frustration she had just placed upon his loins and how little she cared.

Up in the girl's dorms, Hermione and Ginny were already in the mists of getting ready. Clad in only a towel, Hermione sat at the vanity while Ginny applied make up to her face. "Hello Girls. What shall we wear tonight?"

The two girls looked at each other through the mirror and smiled mischievously.

.…...

"Zabini, you alright mate? You look stressed." laughed Draco, knowing full well that Blaise had seen him with Maria.

"Fine Draco." Blaise stared into the only source of warmth in the dungeons, watching as the fire wood crackled. His thoughts were still on Maria.

Seeing his friend so out of it, Malfoy began to feel guilty. "Look Zabini, what's going on? Is this about that silly little bet? It's just some pussy... You scared I'll win or something?" he joked, expecting Blaise to have some witty remark. He didn't answer, he stood up and left to his four-poster bed.

...

The girls giggled as they went through each others clothes trying to figure out how to dress one another. "How about this?" giggled Ginny as she held up a rather skimpy looking piece of lace. Maria's eyes widened before she burst into laughter. "Gin! You crazy Redhead, that, that's a thong!" Ginny made a face before throwing it toward Maria, who laughed and put it away in her trunk.

Eventually the three girls decided on their outfits. Hermione borrowed a pleated black mini skirt from Maria, and a deep red halter top from Ginny, which she covered with her own white cardigan and finished with white knee highs and black Mary janes. Ginny whistled at her. Then turned to inspect her own outfit, which consisted of a dark blue lace corset top, and a jean mini skirt with a belt and dark blue flats. Maria wore a simple black dress with a deep v-neck, fitted bodice, spaghetti straps and a flared skirt. Paired with some red pumps, curled hair pinned on one side and a pink tinted lipgloss. She took off her glasses and after putting in her contacts, she put on cat-eye eyeliner.

"Aww look at us! Our boyfriends won't be able to keep their hands off of us!" giggled Hermione. Maria's face fell as Blaise came to mind. She missed him terribly. Hermione, mistaking it to be because of not having a love interest at all, rushed to cover her mistake. "Oh Maria, all the guys will want a piece of you!" she smiled weakly. "let's head down to the party girls." mumbled Maria.

The party was a great success, the boys did a great job sneaking everything up and setting up. Harry popped up next to Maria moments after she got a Butterbeer from Ron. "Hey Maria… you …. Look… uh…" Harry trailed off. "Yes Harry?" He stood there with his mouth wide open, just staring at her. She frowned. "What's wrong? Do I look that bad?" He looked absolutely horrified at the accusation before trying once again to finish the sentence. "No, No, No! I-uh-what I meant to say… is.."

"He thinks you look really pretty Mia." Ron had come to the rescue of his best mate.

"Really?" Blushed Maria. Harry nodded speechlessly, unable to breathe, let alone speak. She smiled. He, himself didn't look so shabby, in fact, he looked quite dashing. Clad in a dark green button up and jeans, he offered her a seat next to him and Ron at a game of Circle of Death, a game in which Maria would regret later.

Since she was a new girl in the school, it seemed everyone in their grade had come to the party to see her, as well as chosen her to be their drinking date. By the end of the game, Maria had 6 dates and finished 11 bottles of Butterbeer and downed 4 shots of vodka.

Harry looked over at Maria to see her trying her best to get up, having only 4 bottles of Butterbeer himself, he stood and effortlessly helped her up. "You alright Maria?" she looked up at him unable to focus. She frowned ever so slightly, and shook her head 'no'. She took a step toward him before losing her balance and falling forward. "You're clumsy when you drink, huh?" laughed Harry, holding her up against his chest. She fit so perfectly in his embrace, her head in the crook of his neck, her waist just the perfect size for his arms to wrap around… "Hermione, do you mind helping her get into bed?" asked Ron.

"Noooooooo!" Maria whined. Harry looked down at her as she slipped her hands around his waist and hugged him tightly against her body. "I want Harry to put me to bed!" she giggled. He blushed a color that looked a lot like a strawberry as the guys in the room "Oooooooooo!"-ed and catcalled. Smiling, he said "I'm not allowed in the Girls dorm."

"Then tuck me into your bed!" she smiled bouncing on the tip of her heels, swaying back and forth inches from his face. "Yea Harry!" laughed one of the guys, slapping a hand down onto his shoulder. "I'll put you to bed!" yelled another. With the urging of the other boys in the room, Harry "the-lucky-bastard" Potter picked her up bridal style and began walking up the stairs.

"Mmmmmm..." she sighed as she snuggled into Harry's body. He attempted to lay her down onto the bed, but she refused to let him go. After some discussion, Harry decided that no matter how little sense she made about needing him as a replacement to blankets to keep her warm, she would end up winning because she still held him in a rather deadly headlock. "I can snap your neck with little effort." she warned at one point.

As he lay down with her, she seemed to calm down. Smiling she sighed in happiness and laid with her back to him, pulling his arm over hers so that he was holding her. "Maria, can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Why do you always want someone to sleep next to you?"

She shifted and squirmed to turn around. She simply smiled. As he opened his mouth to say something else, she lay a gentle finger on his lips. "Shhh, don't you like sleeping next to me?" she looked up at him once again with those doe eyes. "Well, yes, but-" she cut him off again, "Then that's all that matters right now. Don't make it more complicated than it is." Harry sighed. "Besides," she continued, "I feel safe with you."

...

Sorry about the delay in chapters. Been busy with School and work. SORRRRYYY! I already have a chapter or two written up. I just have to find the time to type them up!  
>Let me know what you guys think! Feedback is appreciated! <p>


	11. Chapter 11 Drunk with HalfBrothers

And The Party Continued

"Oh great, I'm the safe guy." Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. Figures, the first nice girl he meets and she thinks he's 'safe'. "Actually," whispered Maria, "From the stories I've heard, I hear you're quite ... Dangerous." she finished seductively. Maria leaned closer to his face. With her eyes locked on his, she licked her lips sexually. Harry audibly gulped.

Wrapping her leg around his hips, she pulled his crotch flush against hers, causing Harry's pulse to rise in speed. He wanted to kiss her, in fact, his heart was telling him to kiss her, but his brain told him otherwise. On one hand, she was right there, waiting a mere inch from his face. On the other hand, she had been drinking. But oh, did his crotch want him to do more than just stare longingly at her.

Looking down, he slowly leaned toward her face. Just as he was about to kiss her, she giggled, reminding him that she was, in fact, under the influence. Pressing his forehead to hers, he looked into her amused eyes and sighed. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" she whispered, sounding a bit hurt.

"You're drunk!"

"No I'm not!" she exclaimed. "I just pretended to be drunk so I could get you alone!"

For a moment, he believed her. Then he realized that she was smiling like an idiot while playing with the buttons on his shirt. "No you're not! Don't lie to me!" Harry laughed. She giggled again, taking a hold of his hand.

"Maria, we really can't do this." he said as he pulled his hand away from her. She pouted.

"Why?" she whined. "Don't you like me? Don't you want me? Isn't this why you talk to me?"

"What?" Harry was confused.

"Isn't this the only reason guys talk to me?"

Harry's eyebrows were knit together is confusion.

"To get in my pants?" she finished, her voice began to crack as she finished her

sentence.

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "Maria... I don't want to do this because you're **drunk**! What are you talking about?"

Maria began to cry. "That's the only reason guys talk to me! You're the only one that makes me feel different, and you don't even like me!"

"I'm not doing this BECAUSE I LIKE YOU! I'm trying NOT to take advantage of you!" Harry yelled. Maria just sniffed and blinked at him in response. He sighed, "Look, how about you just sleep and, if you're feeling up to it, we can talk about this in the morning." She reluctantly nodded and lay down.

After tucking her in, he headed back to the party. His return was greeted by catcalls, whistles and a few pats on the back. Bewildered, he turned to Hermione for answers, who pointed to the mirror with a disapproving look on her face.

Harry's face turned bright pink at the sight of his own reflection. Maria, in her drunken stupor, unbuttoned and played with his clothes, as well as fluffed up his hair in the process of wrestling with him. His hair now went in all types of separate ways, his buttons were messed up and his belt was undone. It looked as if they had sex. "All I did was put her to bed!" explained Harry, trying his best to convince them and fix himself at the same time. "I bet you did!" laughed Seamus, slapping a hand down on his shoulder. Harry simply brushed the comments off and joined the rest of the party in drinking, and playing games.

Blaise, however was not as chipper. Yes even the Slytherins had come up to celebrate the first weekend of the school year. "So Potter claims he didn't do anything with the girl." came Malfoy.

"I believe it!" Chuckled Blaise. "You really think someone like Potter could score with a girl of that Caliber?"

Malfoy smirked in agreement. "So, any potential here tonight?" He scanned the room for any new girls they hadn't shagged yet. "You never did get with that Chang girl."

"That is true." agreed Blaise as he surveyed everyone in the room. He had a knack for people-watching; it made him more comfortable knowing what everyone was up to.

"Unfortunately I'm back to dealing with Astoria." Blaise sighed. Yes over the summer, he was spending every available moment with Maria because he was on the lookout for rebound sex. Astoria had quite the mean streak and caused him so much hell that he broke up with her right before the summer began. That's when he met Maria and the whirlwind of emotional guilt began in Blaise.

Before they had even reached the train, the tall lean brunette came running into Blaise and begged for him to take her back. And he, all while ignoring the feeling he would regret getting back with her, took her back thinking that he would probably never see Maria again.

"That bitch?" laughed Malfoy. "Thought she was too much crazy for you?"

Blaise gave him a death glare, But continued anyway. "Although she is un-doubtfully crazy, the sex was just too good to give up. We're in a 'friends with benefits' thing."

Malfoy smirked. Astoria was quite attractive, moderately nice chest with a perky booty, paired with her Brown hair, big blue eyes and dark pink lips. "Well, if that's a fact, then this competition is in the bag. Why did you even make this competition if you were with her?"

Blaise thought for a second before replying with: "I can't help it, I just want her."

Malfoy's blonde eyebrows were knit together in confusion. "You mean you want both girls at the same time?"

"We collect things because our hearts are empty, Draco. To fill the hole in our Hearts. Besides didn't you do that with Pansy and Ashley?"

"It was a misunderstanding Zambini. I told you that."

Blaise laughed. "Mummy taught you better than that after meeting your bastard of a half-brother?"

He gritted his teeth. Sometimes Blaise could be an ass. Especially since his half-brother was there with them this year.


	12. Chapter 12 Oh, my! Harry!

Oh, My! Harry!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the OC. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling.

The rest of the party went on without incident, and eventually died down in the early morning. Harry ascended the stairs, exhausted and drunk. Pulling off his shirt and pants, he climbed into bed with only his boxers on. Moments later, he was unconscious.

The tiny bit of sunlight shining through the curtains was not the only thing to wake Maria. Harry was also snoring loudly in her ear. His grip around her body so tight, she couldn't even twist around to see him. She giggled when he snorted, causing someone else in the room to stir. Seconds later, the curtains were yanked back. A bright red Ron glared at the intertwined pair for a minute before giving Harry a heavy shove.

The force caused Harry to fall off the bed, taking Maria with him. Her surprised scream filled the room, waking everyone in it. "Bloody hell was that for?" yelled Harry from the floor, still hung over.

Ron peered over the bed with a scowl on his face. "Look at what you did to Maria!" he yelled pointing at her neck. Maria looked at Harry with confusion on her face. His eyes grew wide and his hand flew to cover the smile slowly appearing on his face.

Maria got up and went to the bathroom, ignoring the protests of Neville in the shower.

Several dark red hickeys were visible, trailing to from a spot behind her right ear to the middle of her chest. She turned around in shock. "Harry? What is this? When did this happen?"

He shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as she was. "Probably while he was piss drunk last night!" Ron interjected, still angry with his arms crossed. Maria began to laugh, earning strange looks from all the boys. "Well Harry, you've got guts!" she giggled. "If you were any other guy, Ron and I would both have to have a go at you! I mean you should at least take me to dinner first!"

Harry stood up and walked over to inspect his handy work. "How in the world did you sleep through this?"

Maria's face turned a dark shade of Pink. "I can be a bit of a heavy sleeper... "

Dean chuckled and said "Or maybe you enjoyed it?" Maria's face turned a darker shade of red and excused herself to go to her own dorm. The boys all laughed.

Ron clapped a hand down onto Harry's shoulder, and leaned down to Harry's ear. "You do that again Mate, and we'll have trouble. She's not going to be anyone's ...plaything. Ya understand?"

Harry looked up at his best friend with surprised eyes. He had never heard Ron speak to him in such a manner. "Ron, you know I wouldn't..."

Ron gave him a disbelieving and serious look. "I've seen her hurt Harry... And let me tell you, when she cries, it'll damn near break your heart. I promised myself that I would never let that happen again, and if that includes keeping an eye on you too, then by all means, I'll do it."

Harry watched his fuming friend leave to find Maria, all while trying his best to control the millions of thoughts swimming in his mind.

Please let me know what you do and don't like about the party! =) Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
